


even the sun sets in paradise

by tofutae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heaven AU, M/M, With happy ending, breathes heavily, i spent 4 hrs on this crap, its 2am, iwaoi - Freeform, tw! minor self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofutae/pseuds/tofutae
Summary: heaven, to oikawa, is crystal clear rivers and birds singing. heaven is a place with no need for the sun or moon, because light always finds a way to shine up there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know, this was completely different from what i had in mind lol im so sorry!!
> 
> thumbs up for shitty titles with no corelation whatsoever to the writing itself

heaven, to oikawa, is crystal clear rivers and birds singing. heaven is a place with no need for the sun or moon, because light always finds a way to shine up there.

oikawa has always been a strong believer of god and heaven. so he kicks the chair off, and even as the rope around his neck tightens, as it effectively cuts his own air circulation off— he continues smiling because he believes— believes in a safe and happy place where he can find his best friend, his iwaizumi again.

oikawa passes away on the 21st of november, 2014 due to suicide.

he doesn't write a letter to his family, just a curt "sorry. off to find iwa-chan" was scribbled on a random page torn off his textbook.

his family and friends weeped together at the funeral— it's not a grand one, but many people arrive, with sad, mourning faces.

oikawa's mother is in tears as she speaks to acknowledge the guests, and hanamaki just stands there quietly, reproaching himself for not having taken better care of oikawa.

everyone knew that iwaizumi was oikawa's pillar of support, and that he needed him very much— hell, they were practically inseparable. so, when iwaizumi left the world on 21st november 2013 (very unexpectedly, it had been a car crash), nobody expected oikawa to be ever the same again.

they had known each other ever since they were in their diapers, courtesy of their mothers being best friends.

oikawa didn't know a world without his precious iwaizumi, and it shouldn't have been a surprise that oikawa would kill himself after iwaizumi.

except it was.

hanamaki thinks back to when oikawa did nothing but stare at iwaizumi's open coffin. oikawa didn't cry, and when (insensitive) kageyama asked him about it, oikawa simply turned to him and smiled gently, saying "why should i cry? iwa-chan's up in heaven now. it's a nice place. he'll be ok."

hanamaki wanted to ask, "but what about you? are you ok?", but he never found it in him to ask, didn't want to risk breaking oikawa further, because he, everyone knew the answer— he wasn't.

he didn't leave the house for a whole month after the funeral.

\--------------------------------  
the teachers would frown disapprovingly when they entered the classroom to see oikawa's empty seat , but they never spoke about it. nobody spoke about it. everyone knew that oikawa and iwaizumi had an unbreakable bond when the latter was still alive, and even a blind man would be able to see oikawa's pain.

oikawa returned to school after, smiling as if nothing ever happened. hanamaki swears though, that sometimes he catches oikawa staring at the seat that was once his iwaizumi's, with a look that was nothing less than pure, undiluted heartbreak.

oikawa continued hanging out with hanamaki and matsukawa after school. he was all laughs and it pained everyone to see him put up such a front. he would point at a dog occasionally and just say, "man, iwa-chan and i really wanted to get a dog after we moved in together." he said it like he wasn't hurting, but the shake in his voice made everyone else uncomfortable.

oikawa hated himself. they say that humans are selfish, and oikawa couldn't agree more. when his grandfather had passed away when he was nine, he remembered bawling his eyes out— not because of how he pitied his granddad for having to suffer nearly a year of coughing blood and wheezing, but because oikawa had realised then, that he wouldn't be able to listen to his granddad's amusing bed-time stories anymore. _humans are all like that_ , oikawa mused, one night when it was storming outside. _they don't mourn for someone's death, they only mourn for what they stand to lose when a particular person dies._ though, in oikawa's case, iwaizumi was everything to him— from a friend to a brother to a lover. oikawa held the alien plushie that iwaizumi had given him as a birthday present when they were thirteen ("happy birthday, oikawa.") closer to his chest as sobs wrecked through his entire body.  
oikawa had lost iwaizumi.  
oikawa had lost **everything**.

that night, as the storm subsided, oikawa held a blade to his wrist, tears rolling off his cheeks. he looked up to the sky, hoping that one of the stars up there would be iwaizumi, staring back down at him.

"give me a sign, iwa-chan. how is it like in heaven? i can't stay here anymore."

iwaizumi did not reply, and oikawa woke up the next morning, 18th november, with dried up blood on his wrists.

3 days later, 21st november, oikawa left his house with a long-sleeved shirt and flowers, and set off to iwaizumi's grave. he grins, giving the grave some sweeping before he set the flowers down.

"happy one year of being dead, bastard. enjoy the flowers, i'm coming to find you."

\-------------

heaven, really is crystal clear rivers and birds singing. heaven really is a place with no need for the sun or moon, because light always finds a way to shine up there.

oikawa opens his eyes, only to shut them again because his surroundings are so bright— where is he?

he stands up, still squinting his eyes. he hears a disapproving cluck of someone's tongue, and he turns to his left. "where are we?" he wants to ask, but no words escape his throat, because iwaizumi is standing right there, in front of him.

"i-iwa chan...." oikawa tries to say, but iwaizumi just strides over, crushing him with a hug.

"you stupid idiot— why?"

"i missed you, iwa-chan."

"you had a bright future ahead."

"you did, too."

and that's all it takes to make iwaizumi break, because he's crying— and iwaizumi never cries (except that one time his pet fish died).

oikawa laughs, and pushes iwaizumi's lips towards his own, because fuck, it's been a whole year and he really misses this.

iwaizumi lets out a low sigh as their lips part for air. he rests his forehead against oikawa's, and stares into his eyes.

"i missed you, so much."

"i missed you too."

"hah," iwaizumi reaches down to take oikawa's hand, pulling him towards the light. "let me show you around Heaven."

oikawa squeezed their hands together tightly, following closely behind iwaizumi.  
"anywhere is heaven when i'm with you."

"shut up, cheesy fuck."

"i love you."

"i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> if i made any mistakes feel free 2 tell me its 2am where i am now as i type this out and this is not checked for errors


End file.
